


HWU Costume Ball

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: *Alternate universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and Professor Hunt is her favorite professor. Their secret relationship isn’t so secret anymore, but they are still trying to keep the news from spreading.





	HWU Costume Ball

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What are you doing this weekend?” Alex asked curiously, turning from her position on Hunt’s sofa to face him. 

“What do you have in mind?” Hunt questioned. His fingers caressing her knee as it brushed against him.

“Have an open mind,” Alex stressed, running her fingers beside his. 

“That is not my forte,” Hunt replied shifting back some. 

“I know, but just hear me out,” Alex began, taking his hands in hers and holding them tenderly. “You know I love hanging out here at your place and going out of town for dates, but what if we tried something a little closer to campus…”

“You know, we can’t,” Hunt interrupted.

“But, I think we can,” Alex countered. “The Hollywood U Costume Ball is this weekend.”

Hunt started to protest but Alex pressed on. “Before you say ‘no’, think about this. You spent the whole night at the masquerade ball without knowing you were with me. Why should this be any different? In costumes, we could be anyone we want and no one would have to know. You can wear a mask and be all mysterious. No one will even know you’re there.”

“What about Bianca? Surely, if she sees you, she’ll know,” Hunt reminded her.

“What is she going to do? Blackmail us twice?” Alex countered. “She only has one card and she’s already played it. No one else is skulking around trying to out either of us.”

Hunt pondered Alex’s proposition. 

“We can make it work,” Alex insisted, moving closer to Hunt. “And if you absolutely hate it, we can leave early.”

“I suppose you already have costumes in mind?” Hunt inquired. 

“I might…” Alex answered. 

“I imagine Miss Sinclair has already designed and created them?” Hunt stated.

“It is a strong possibility,” Alex confessed. 

“Do I even get a say?” Hunt questioned already knowing the answer.

Alex shook her head as she pressed a soft kiss on Hunt’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You make me question my better judgment on a daily basis,” Hunt admitted, his fingers caressed her cheek. “So who or what did you have in mind for our costumes.”

“Buttercup and Westley,” Alex beamed. “For obvious reasons, you will be Westley as the Dread Pirate Roberts. Under the costume’s mask and with a mustache, no one will even know you’re there…. Just maybe try not to criticize anything or lecture at anyone.”

“So basically don’t talk?” Hunt retorted.

“That might be best, yeah. But, if it is any consolation. I can think of a better use for your lips,” Alex smiled coyly.

“Is that so?” Hunt pulled Alex into his lap and his lips joined with hers. “As you wish.”

******

Bianca strolled up with a mischievous grin on her face. “I should have known you were stupid enough to bring Hunt–”

“Hunt_**er**_,” Alex interrupted loudly, making sure those nearby weren’t listening in.

“Sure…” Bianca dropped her voice down lower. “You won’t get away with this.” 

“Really? I think we already have,” Alex expressed. “Why don’t you leave us alone?”

“You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I know who you really are.” Bianca turned her attention to Hunt. Her eyes narrowing on his. 

“And what pray tell do you expect to do with that knowledge?” Hunt questioned, matching her gaze.

“Much like the expression ‘you can’t have your cake and eat it too’, you can’t turn us in and blackmail us too,” Alex stated proudly, presenting Bianca with a choice. 

“I believe that is ‘check’,” Hunt interjected. “And believe me, Miss Stone, checkmate will be here before long.”

“What? UGH! You two deserve each other. Just you wait until I ruin you both,” Bianca insisted. “I won’t let you have this.”

Alex turned and pulled Hunt into a lingering kiss in front of Bianca. “You were saying?” Alex smirked. “Do something about that?”

Bianca stormed off in a huff, pushing Addison and Ethan as she made her leave.

“I love how passionate you are about us, but we still have a lot to lose,” Hunt sighed. “I want to believe we will get through this… we just need to be more careful. Miss Stone may be irritating and presumptuous but right now we must tread lightly. She holds our future.”

“I know,” Alex looked away, following the path Bianca had taken. “I just hate that she ruins absolutely everything.”

“She hasn’t ruined us,” Hunt pulled Alex’s focus back to him. “Not yet. We just have to play her game until we figure it out. And we will–together.” 

Alex leaned into Hunt. He wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t let her steal your joy.”

“You’re my joy and that is exactly what she is trying to take from me–from us. She keeps winning. I don’t want to lose you,” Alex admitted. She could feel Hunt’s muscles tense around her. 

“You won’t,” Hunt whispered. “We will get through this.” 

“Maybe we should just go,” Alex suggested. 

“I would like nothing more,” Hunt confessed looking around at the cacophony of lights and people. “However, that isn’t what _you_ really want, so we are staying. After all, this might be the only time to get out in town.”

“Is it worth it?” Alex questioned. “I thought it was, but now ugh. Bianca just gets under my skin.”

Hunt smiled and took Alex’s hand leading her toward the dance floor. “A great man once said, ‘Life is pain, anyone who says differently is trying to sell you something.’ Pain is inevitable but it should not ruin your joy.”

“My Westley,” Alex smiled lifting herself out of her self-pity. 

“My Buttercup,” Hunt bowed in front of her. “May I have this dance?”

“Only if you promise we can make everyone else jealous,” Alex answered, running her hands over his strong arms. 

“As you wish,” Hunt held Alex close to his chest and led her through the dance floor in perfect time with the music. 


End file.
